Sonny With A Chance What If's
by tranquil.stars
Summary: A huge collection of "What if's" from most of the episodes. [Example: What if Sonny actually sprained her ankle?] Feel free to request What Ifs for me to write about in the reviews section - and don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello lets get right into this; none of these AU stories will be connected to each other unless it says so itself - thank you! most of these AUs will be channy-central so don't hurt me thank u**_

 ** _EPISODE TWO: WEST COAST STORY_**

 **...**

 **[WHAT IF SONNY REALLY DID SPRAIN HER ANKLE?]**

"Yes! Yes! Yes," the cast of So Random chanted as the new brunette pranced around the chair, a blonde jerk-throb close behind her.

As the brunette walked around the small chair, her foot swiftly looped around the back of the chair, bringing her entire body forwards - like she was a magnet to the floor. She twisted her body to avoid landing on her face, sliding just a bit further from the chair with a whimper of pain.

"Ow," she cried, hands rushing to her ankle.

"No!" Her cast-mates groaned, sadness in their eyes.

"It's my ankle! It really hurts, I think something snapped," she looked up to Chad with a look of defeat and miserableness in her eyes, biting the inside of her lip to avoid it wobbling.

"Ah," Chad stopped pacing, not even bothering to notice the music that stopped playing. "That looks really serious. we'd better get you to a hospital,"

The brunette gave Chad a soft look and tilted her head happily, and yet she couldn't read him like a book as she thought. His ordinary, dark blue eyes had turned to a soft pastel in her opinion, and his non-judging glare gave her the most cliche of butterflies.

"Just take my hand," his outstretched hand gave her a small smile, letting out the anxious breath she was holding - fearful he'd mock her or something.

She slipped her smaller hand into his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. As soon as she was upright, she hobbled and wobbled a bit and her feet threatened to pull back back down to the cold, hard ground. However, a warm arm snaked around her waist almost immediately, helping her to stand correctly.

"This is so awkward," Sonny looked down, her hair flooding her face to hide the red flush that covered her features.

Both shows looked quite distraught at this, from the obvious fact that Chad would _never_ \- and I mean _never_ \- do this for anyone. At least, that was the Chad they all knew before Sonny came to town. The two shows both expected him to drop her suddenly and make a joke about her trusting him, but they continued to wait and wait and wait, right until he had helped her halfway out the door, and she looked at him with a wobbling lip and tears forming crystals in her chocolate eyes.

They knew he was serious when he had smiled at her, a real, un-chad-like smile and said, "It'll be okay - the greatest actor of his generation will take you to the hospital - must be such an honor for you."

In a second, the tears in her eyes hardened and she huffed, punching him in the arm at his comment.

That was the very beginning of Sonny Munroe changing Chad Dylan Cooper for the better - and it was certainly not the last time she made him act so differently.

 _im sorry for it being short ! was just running through it mostly,, i tried to make chad still a little bit of a jerkthrob with that last comment but heyooo it's an au so i can imagine that chad isn't such a RUDE..._

 **...**

 **[WHAT IF THE PEACE PICNIC "WORKED"?]**

"Now, Grady, if you don't mind," Sonny outstretched her hands, a smile glowing on her face. "Please place the peace offering on the Podium of Peace."

Grady grumpily placed the stolen trophy on the large podium, a groan emitting from his lips.

"Now, Grady, _if you don't mind_ ," Sonny tilted her head, glancing to the peace offering. "Please take the toiler paper off of the peace offering."

Grady groaned again, wrapping his fingers slowly around it in an agonizingly petty way. He jerked his hand upwards, resulting in a smile that grew on Sonny's face.

"Perfect! They'll be here any second, so let's sit down and wait for them!" She excitedly squealed, hopping into her seat at the front.

Her cast-mates sighed and sat on the other side next to her, rolling their eyes at Sonny's desperate attempts to bury the hatchet between their rival shows. Tawni looked at her bedazzled watch, rolling her eyes.

"Sonny, how long are we going to wait?" Nico sighed, leaning back in the colorful chairs.

"T-they're coming," Sonny assured her friends, a look of hurt evident in her eyes - it was clear she was a bit sad.

The stars waited for about ten more minutes, until Tawni had finally had enough.

"Sonny! They're not coming," Tawni's eyes were harsh, thick with judgement and anger. "Just accept it - you can't fix our rivalry!"

With her departure, Zora followed quickly after, and the boys too after some hesitating. Sonny sat alone in the cafeteria, head down on the picnic table, forcing herself not to cry.

The more she sat alone, with the lights dimming at closing-time - she thought about how much of a jerk the three-named doofus was, and how much she couldn't stand him. He didn't even bother to come to her peace-picnic, that she spent hours making food for.

Sonny stood up angrily, wiping away the fresh tears with the side of her arm.

Tomorrow morning, she would march over to Mackenzie Falls and demand that he explain to her why he didn't show up.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Sonny marched up to the acting blonde, tilting her head with confidence.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you," he paused, glancing to the actor in front of him. "Those words didn't come out of your mouth."

"Cut!" The director called, lightening up the stage.

Chad swiveled around, a look of anger and confusion written all over his face.

"What-" he started, lifting his hand. "We're sort of in the middle of a shoot here."

"And now you're _sort of_ taking a break," Sonny demanded, so much confidence flushing through her that her confidence was spilling from the top of her head. "Portlyn, you've got nice legs, let's see how they move."

Chad glanced to the brunette girl for a second, taking note of just how angry she was - because he didn't show up to her stupid peace picnic? He made a mental reminder to not offend her worse than that - because who knows what she'd do to him.

"S-stay sad, sweetie!" He stuttered to Portlyn who stomped off angrily.

But Portlyn's anger would never math the flaming ball of untapped hatred that stood beside him. He grinned inside of his head for a second - Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ declines a challenge.

 **...**

 _wow thank you for reading ! i promise the others will be... more detailed or something but i'm very lame rn_

 _and u might be thinking (but probably not): hello, what about your other story? ok i promise i will finish it but this story will mostly be for when i can't write on my other story, maybe writer's block or something so i use this to unblock myself_

 _thank u.. review if you want, criticism is cool and supported ... and wanted - so yes_


	2. Chapter 2

**hellOOOOOOOOO ! wowza this chapter took me forever but IT'S HERE...**  
 **EPISODE 3 / SONNY AT THE FALLS**

 _What if Sonny didn't go to the falls with Chad?_

He hovered over her shoulder, his breath warming her neck the more he loomed about how amazing the falls was. She couldn't lie to herself and say it didn't sound like heaven, like the perfect opportunity to find some friends who wouldn't laugh at her sketch ideas. Maybe just one stop couldn't hurt - eat the perfect lobster they always get... No! She was a So Random cast-member through thick and thin, and wouldn't be tempted by the three-named Jerkthrob.  
"I thought it was funny," loomed in her mind. It made her smile - did he really think she was funny? Tickles in her stomach was also pushing her to take his offer and head over to the The Falls with him just for a taste of what it would be like.  
 _No! Snap out of it, Sonny!_  
"Sorry Chad, I think I'll stay in Chuckle City."  
Chad's quirky smile dropped to a frown, and he looked around, aghast. He then placed his hand to his chest and then his upper lip, but nodded.

"i understand, I guess," he said with a choke in his voice, "I'm just not good enough for you, Munroe..."

Sonny's eyes widened, "No! That's not what I meant! I just don't think my friends will like-"

"Oh, no, I get it..." he retreated backwards out of the cafeteria, fake sobbing until he had turned the corner. "I understand, Sonny."

Sonny looked down to her hands, a bubble looming in her throat. What if she hurt his feelings? Had she really driven him to a state of crying? Even though he was a mega-jerk, Sonny's unfathomable happiness and sympathetic way of life made her concerned for him. The brunette girl could not stand the pressuring thought anymore; she stood up abruptly and ran after the three-named jerk-throb, thought she was very new to the studio still. It was only her third day, so she had no idea where she was running to - but it wasn't soon before she found herself lost in the maze of recording studios, swamped with fear about getting lost. It was always her fear, back in Wisconsin her mom tied her to the shopping cart with a leash around her wrist so she wouldn't get lost. Because while Sonny was naturally curious, she was horrible with directions and remembering where she was. After endless walking, she stopped and leaned against a blue stage-curtain, her head in her hands. She was _lost_ , all because of _Chad Dylan Cooper_! Speaking of...

"Well, my plan failed," she heard, "Sonny didn't come over to the falls, but I probably made her feel bad with my last comments. Haha, yeah - catch you later."

Sonny's eyes darkened and became the size of saucers, peeking into the curtain that she was considering sobbing against. She was lost for nothing! She was crying for nothing! And Chad was laughing away at his phone, probably texting crude things about her opposed to speaking them, now.

"You jerk!" She blurted, pushing through the curtain, tears shaking her voice. "I went looking for you and this is how you treat me!"

"Woah," Chad turned, recoiling at her flooding tears. "You heard that?"

Was _guilt_ in his voice? No, Sonny, pay no attention! Just like the bullies back home in Wisconsin, they don't mean their apologies. if you don't stick up for yourself, they will just keep doing it! She spat, "I ran all the way here looking for you and got lost! I was so worried I hurt your feelings, but you just wanted to _use me_!"

"Woah, where's this coming from?" Chad questioned in shock, "Come on, I'll take you back to So Random."

"I don't need your help," Sonny seethed, the remains of her tears fading into metaphorical steam at her angry, scalding face.

She used her wrists to wipe her tears, sucking in a cracking breath and turning around. With the brightest smile Chad has ever seen, she kindly asked one of his stage-directors to point her to the exit. He did so happily, and she left with a giddy wave and a skip in her walk. However, when she turned the corner, Chad saw her lose the skip and the smile and croak out a sob. And so he thought, what has he done?

* * *

"Knock knock," Chad lowly pushed on the door, taking note of Sonny's crossed arms and thick expression. "Came to apologize..."

Sonny didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he said, knowing that he never apologized.

Sonny stayed silent.

"I brought you flowers," he pushed yellow tulips to her face.

She cracked a small smile, but stayed silent - he was breaking her angry exterior.

"I love your hair..." Chad twirled a lock in his fingers, setting the flower vase on the table.

Her face flushed and she looked away, which resulted in him crossing his arms.

"Come on, this is the best it gets." he paused, but she only crossed her legs and shook her head in annoyance - like she was remembering yesterday. "I'm sorry, kay? I love your... hair! It's cute! And your outfit is cute! You're cute! You're always cute! Stupid cute!" he let out in one (almost) full breath, and she smiled shyly.

She stood up and sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He coughed awkwardly, since he had never been hugged _sincerely_ by someone before. What was he to do, pat her head? She was standing on her tippy-toes just to hug him, why would someone go through that offer.

"I guess I can forgive you," she squinted, craning her neck. "For now."

And somehow that was enough for him, somehow having that mile-long beam of sunlight in his life made him feel a lot better.

* * *

 **ok im sorry there was only 1 this time but i haven't updated in a while so i wanted to push something out!**

 **i know chad... and maybe sonny... are big ooc but i like writing aus so i dont have to cry over chad's BAD PERSONALITY**


End file.
